Regalo
by Mom Rules
Summary: El mejor regalo no era aquello envuelto en papel, no el mejor regalo eran las palabras de su pequeña hija y la ternura que expandía Sakura. Ellas eran su regalo.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Fic type: Oneshot

Pairing: SasuSaku

Summary: El mejor regalo no era aquello envuelto en papel, no el mejor regalo eran las palabras de su pequeña hija y la ternura que expandía Sakura. Ellas eran su regalo.

.

.

**Regalo**

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, los volvió a cerrar y se giro, con su brazo intento buscar a alguien pero no encontró nada, levanto la cabeza y abrió sus orbes con confusión. _¿Donde rayos estaba Sakura?_, se pregunto.

Miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita de luz, once y media de la mañana. Sonrió, antes no podía dormir tranquilamente hasta esa hora, pero ahora podía dormir hasta por mucho más.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, se extraño de no escuchar ruidos en la casa, usualmente Sarada a esa hora ya estaba despierta y hacia uno que otro escándalo para despertar a sus padres. Frunció el ceño, termino de lavar sus dientes y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, pero solo encontró su cuna, peluches y juguetes pero no había rastro de su pequeña.

Trato de no preocuparse, tal vez estaba abajo con Sakura. Bajo las escaleras y observo el living, pero otra vez no encontró nada, frunció mas el ceño y camino con velocidad hasta la cocina pero tampoco encontró nada.

—Maldición ¿donde están?...

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y su respiración se volvió agitada, intento calmarse, tal vez habían ido a comprar, en su cabeza había muchos _tal vez. _Aspiro con fuerza y decidió subir arriba a cambiarse y si en ese tiempo no llegaba iría a buscarlas.

.

.

Había esperado diez torturosos minutos, con la paciencia al límite había partido a buscarlas, pero en ningún lugar las había encontrado, hasta fue a la casa de sus suegros para preguntar pero ellos negaron ver a Sakura y Sarada.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, casi con desespero, saltaba de casa en casa hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage.

—Naruto.

El susudicho se dio vuelta con un pote de ramen en su mano y la boca llena, movió la cabeza en asentimiento.

—¿Viste a Sakura y Sarada?... no las encuentro por ningún lado.— espetó con furia y preocupación disimuladas.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y trago la porción que tenía en su boca.

—No, Teme no las vi... pero no te preocupes deben estar paseando, dudo que algo malo les halla pasado... aparte acuérdate que Sakura-chan es una mujer muy fuerte.— murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sasuke lo medito, era verdad ella era muy fuerte, rayando lo exagerado y aparte estaba casada con él. Todo el mundo sabía el poder que él tenía, tendrían que estar locos para tocarles un pelo.

—Hmp, tienes razón.

—Hosh, como estoy libre... ¿qué te parece si tomamos un pequeño entrenamiento?— preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Hmp.— asintió.

.

.

Las horas habían pasado rápido, había ido a comer primero con Naruto en el famoso Ichiraku Ramen y luego habían pasado al campo de entrenamiento donde compartieron golpes y midieron su fuerza sin lastimarse excesivamente.

—Ah estoy cansado.

—Estas perdiendo el toque Dobe.

Naruto refunfuño y Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, miro el cielo y observó que el sol estaba ocultándose, la noche se abría paso. Resoplo y se levantó del árbol donde estaba apoyado.

—Oi ¿qué haces?— cuestionó el ojiazul, acostado en el pasto.

—Es hora de ir a casa.

Sin más que agregar comenzó la marcha, Naruto se acercó corriendo y le palmo el hombro con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos más tarde, mi trabajo ya esta hecho dattebayo.— comentó con una de sus grandes sonrisas, sin darle tiempo a Sasuke de emitir una palabra, se alejo saltando sobre los tejados.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había partido el rubio, con una ceja alzada, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

.

.

Llego a casa pero no encontró a nadie, otra vez, sin preocuparse se fue directo al baño donde dejó que el agua hiciera su especialidad, relajar.

Salió con una toalla enredada en su cadera y decidió por unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca con franjas negras en las mangas. Se vistió y se dirijo a la cocina, tenia algo de hambre.

En el medio de la mesa de la cocina se hallaba un papel doblado en dos, lo tomó, comenzado la lectura.

_Sasuke-kun, te esperamos en casa de Naruto para una cena especial por el embarazo de Hinata-chan. Te amamos. Sakura y Sarada. _

Sasuke sonrió al ver el nombre de su hija escrito de manera algo bruta, su pequeña de apoco comenzaba a escribir. Ahora cada pieza de acomodaba en su lugar, aunque luego hablaría con Sakura, pudo haberle dejado tranquilamente la nota desde el principio.

.

.

Prendió marcha hasta la casa del Hokage o más bien su mejor amigo el Dobe, sonrió con sinceridad al recordar la carta, la caligrafía de su hija lo emocionaba, cada paso nuevo que su pequeña daba lo hacia sentir orgulloso, era toda una Uchiha y estaba feliz de tenerla, de tenerlas. Él no sería nadie sin ellas, pero ahora que las tenía lo era todo.

Llego a la gran casa y tocó, espero pero nadie le abría, chasqueo la lengua con disgusto. _¿Qué acaso no escuchan la maldita puerta?_ pensó con molestia.

Con el ceño fruncido más de la cuenta entró al lugar sin importarle estar invadiendo propiedad ajena, al fin y al cabo se conocían de toda la vida.

Un gruñido áspero salió de su garganta, no había nadie y todo estaba apagado. Camino hasta el patio y abrió una de los ventanales del living, se despojó de las sandalias ninjas y se adentro al lugar.

—¡Sorpresa! — gritaron varias personas conocidas entre ellas estaba Sakura con la pequeña Sarada en brazos.

—¿Eh? — la incredulidad se reflejo en la cara del Uchiha. —¿Sorpresa de qué?

Todos comenzaron a reír.

—Teme eres un Teme. —se carcajeo el rubio con Bolt en brazos que sonreía feliz de ver a su tío Sasuke.

Sakura se acercó hasta él y luego de depositarle un beso en la mejilla, le susurró que hoy era su cumpleaños. Sarada extendió sus brazos y murmuró cosas incoherentes, anhelando que Sasuke la alzará, cosa que hizo.

—Hmp, gracias. —murmuró enfrente de todos, agradecido. Se había olvidado completamente que era su cumpleaños, últimamente estaba tan relajado con su familia que se había olvidado hasta que número de dia y mes estaban.

—Bien, pues que empiece la fiesta. —gritó Ino a todo pulmón.

.

.

La fiesta había sido tranquila llena de sonrisas y alegres comentarios, aunque era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke, parecía más la de Sarada o Bolt ya que Sasuke como Naruto se la habían pasado jugando con ellos y los demás se metían en los juegos con sus pequeños.

Ya llegada la medianoche cada uno partió a su casa, Sasuke con una Sarada brazos y una Sakura abrazando su cintura.

—¿Cómo la pasaste? —cuestionó con una calida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Genial, gracias, aunque... —la sonrisa de Sakura se esfumó. —en la próxima déjame una nota desde el principio, así no te tengo que ir a buscarlas por medio mundo.

Sakura río.

—Pero entonces no sería una sorpresa.

—No me importa, prefiero saber en donde están a no saber donde están.

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él enternecida por las palabras de su esposo, sonrió abiertamente, sus sentimientos se abrieron paso en sus ojos y unas pequeñas lágrimas descendieron por sus pómulos. Sasuke se detuvo en seco al observarla.

—¿Qué te sucede?... —preguntó con la preocupación rodeando su rostro, con ella no disimulaba nada. No había miradas ni palabras secretas.

Ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada... solo me siento muy feliz.

Se volvió acercar a él y lo abrazo, si no fuera porque Sasuke sostenía a Sarada la hubiera estrechado contra él, agachó un poco la cabeza y chocó su frente suavemente con la de ella. Una sonrisa por parte de los dos y fue suficiente.

No necesitaban más, ni besos ni palabras innecesarias, así eran ellos, con una sutil mirada se decían cuanto se amaban. La pequeña se removió y abrió sus grandes orbes onix.

Sakura se apartó apenas y miró a la pequeña con suma ternura y amor, la niña sonrió con sus ancias media blancas indicio de que sus dientes frontales estaban por salir.

—Papi...feliz cumplearos. —gritó con emoción Sarada.

Y Sasuke sonrió como aquella vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, como aquella vez que se entero que Sakura estaba embarazada, como aquella vez que Sakura acepto ser su mujer. Como tantas veces desde que las tenía a ellas dos.

—Gracias... —murmuró con dificultad, una esfera llena de emociones se había trabado en su garganta.

—Estuvimos practicando toda la tarde.

—Es el mejor regalo de todos.

Porque él no necesitaba material, no necesitaba palabras simples, él solo necesitaba el cariño y la ternura de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Ellas dos eran su más preciado regalo.

—Sasuke-kun aún queda otro regalo. —susurró sonrojada la pelirosa.

Una sonrisa torcida se expandió en sus labios, bueno ese tipo de cariño también era bienvenido en su lista de felicidad, sería una larga y placentera noche.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola, bueno primero quiero decirle a mi querida amiga NadiaLeon -Sil- Feliz cumpleaños, ojala este pequeño regalo que te hago te guste, sé que es algo cursi pero cuando involucró a Sarada las cosas me salen así. En fin, amiga te deseo lo mejor y que tengas un excelente día, te quiero. Happy B-Day _

_Bien, otra cosa que quiero hacer es agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron Sarada Uchiha, muchas gracias por sus follow-fav y reviews. Ojala este pequeño OS les guste. _

_Sin más que agregar, nos leemos. _

_Ja ne!_


End file.
